Another Way
by Yasague
Summary: ¿Aceptará el primer príncipe de Tanburn el rechazo de una campesina? ¿Qué habría pasado si Shirayuki no hubiera huído del principe Raji? Ella nunca iría a Clarines, pero...¿Aún así el destino juntará a Zen y a Shirayuki? ¿Bajo que circunstancias?
1. Capítulo uno

**_Shirayuki_**.

—¡Y por eso quiero que tú, Shirayuki, te conviertas en mi concubina!—

¿Está bromeando,cierto?

Por la mañana eres una simple campesina, cuya única tarea es atender el pequeño negocio familiar y pasar desapercibida por el pueblo cuando de pronto...¡PUM! El princípe del reino te pide algo de tal magnitud con estas excusas.

Creo que no me entienden así que regresare dos días atras para explicarles bien por lo que estoy pasando.

Era una linda mañana en el pueblo de Tanbarun, gente de acá para allá, algunos trabajando, niños jugando, mujeres hablando, haciendose compañía mientras compran cosas en el pequeño mercado de víveres; nada fuera de lo normal.

Venía bajando de las montañas ya que varias de mis plantas que necesito para la farmacia se habían terminado y prefería por mucho conseguirlas yo misma a comprarlas en el mercado.

Cuando iba llegando a la que anteriormente había sido la casa de mis abuelos, me encontré a un guardia del castillo en la puerta de la misma, se me hizo raro pero me apresure para no hacerle esperar más de lo necesario.

—Hola, buenos días, ¿se le ofrece algo?—Pregunté.

—Buenos días, ¿Es usted la señorita Shirayuki?—A pesar de su dura mirada y grave voz parecía bastante amable.

—¡Claro! Siento hacerle esperar, estaba consiguiendo algunas cosas- me disculpé—

—No se preocupe— me respondió. —Si me permite comunicarle la razón de mi visita; el primer príncipe de Tanburn desea hablar con usted lo antes posible.—

—¿A mí?— dudé— Con todo respeto, pero creo que usted se está confundiendo de persona, ¿Qué tendría que hablar el primer príncipe conmigo?—

—No hay niguna confusión. ¿O acaso hay otra chica en el pueblo con cabello rojo manzana?.—

De inmediato me puse nerviosa, no había tenido muy buenas experiencias con personas interesadas en mi cabello. Siempre resultaba ser algo no muy agradable.

—No lo creo.— respondí forzando la sonrisa.

—Bueno el príncipe la espera mañana en el castillo a las cinco de la tarde,¿Habrá algún inconveniente?— preguntó.

—Ninguno.— respondí con seguridad.

—Perfecto, fue un placer hablar con usted, que tenga un lindo día señorita.— Dió una leve reverencia y después se fué dejándome con una enorme duda:

¿Qué quería hablar el príncipe Raji conmigo?

[...]

—¡Que se mejore! ¡No olvide tomarlas cada ocho horas!—

—¡Gracias Shiraa!—

Eran las siete de la noche; El sol se iba ocultando por el horizonte mientras despedía al último cliente antes de cerrar y dar por terminada la jornada del hoy, lo cual no me alegraba mucho; Estando sola, sin nada mejor que hacer que recoger la casa, me ponía a pensar lo que me ha tenido preocupada todo el día, el príncipe.

Y por más que le daba vueltas al asunto, no podía encontrar alguna razón por la cual me haya citado, simplemente no tenía ni siquiera alguna idea y eso me desesperaba, bastante.

Despues de terminar de poner órden en el negocio y la casa decidí dejar esa pregunta que había estado en mi cabeza todo el día por la paz y esperar la respuesta hasta mañana, para no hacer aún más larga la espera, me fui a dormir temprano, cayendo en sueño demasiado pronto.

Desperté por el sol que se escabullía por mi ventana y me pegaba directo en los ojos, que lindo día, permanecí mirando el hermoso paisaje que ofrecía Tanburn cuando lo note; El sol? Deben de ser como las ocho treinta, yo despierto antes del amanecer, específicamente a las cinco de la mañana... Yo debo estar lista para atender la farmacia a esta hora...

Me levanté tan rápido que me maree pero eso no me importó en este momento, me asomé por la ventana para ver la puerta de la farmacia donde había dos chicas y un hombre a los cuales reconocía, yo los cité a esta hora para entregarles el medicamento que hice ayer.

Abrí la ventana, aún en ropa de dormir lo cual llamó su atención y grité no muy alto— ¡Siento la tardanza, bajo enseguida!—

Ellos sólo sonrieron con un poco de gracia haciendo gestos con las manos de que no me preocupara.

Esto me pasaba muy poco, normalmente cuando no dormía bien o estaba muy cansada, y siendo sincera, culpo al príncipe por tenerme preocupada todo el día anterior.

 ** _Corto pero pues así empezamos todos jaja:')_**

 ** _Es el inicio y está aburrido creo pero denle una oportunidad porfavor:( , tengo muchos planes para esta historia, espero que les guste juro ponerla más interesante._**

 ** _Hoy por mí, mañana por ustedes dd._**

 ** _Actualizaciones constantes._**


	2. Capítulo dos

**_Shirayuki._**

Después de disculparme y entregarles los medicamentos a las personas que dejé esperando esta mañana continue con el trabajo en la farmacia, hubo poca gente ya que avisé ayer que tenía cosas que hacer y cerraría antes.

Al dar las tres treinta ya no había clientes que atender así que me dispuse a prepararme para la visita al castillo, me di una ducha para después dejar secar mi cabello que fácil me llegaba al final de la espalda y escoger mi ropa; Algo no muy elegante pero tampoco muy hogareño, simplemente casual.

Un vestido que poco usaba color beige con adornos típicos de Tanburn como cintas y varios botones en rojo que me llegaba a la rodilla.

Eran las cuatro treinta y yo ya estaba lista, salí de la casa y empezé a caminar hacia el castillo.

Al llegar estaba en la puerta el mismo guardia que me buscó ayer, esperándome.

— Es un gusto volver a verla— saludó mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—El gusto es mío— respondí mientras imitaba su acción.

—No perdamos más el tiempo, permitame llevarla con su alteza el príncipe, estoy seguro que está ansioso de recibirla—.

Estaba extrañada, ¿El príncipe? ¿Ansioso de recibirme? ¿A mí?

No expresé mis dudas y seguí al guardia que había empezado a caminar delante de mí, guiandome hacía la puerta principal del castillo.

Yo nunca había entrado al castillo del rey, obviamente, y creo que se notaba un poco.

Estaba totalmente maravillada al ver el interior del mismo; muros y paredes completamente limpios, cuidados y elegantes con adornos preciosos de colo dorados. Lo que más llamó mi la atención, claramente, fueron los retratos.

Había cuadros de anteriores familias de la realeza cuyo marco estaba bañado de lo que parecía ser oro, era hermosos, todos y cada uno de ellos pintados delicada y cuidadosamente por algún artista exitoso de la época.

—Impresionante, cierto?—Habló el guardia sacandome de mi trance y me sentí avergonzada de que lo haya notado. —Aunque te falte mucho por ver, me atrevo a decir que es la mejor parte del castillo.—afirmó mientras volteaba a verme.

Casi de inmediato respondí.

—Sin lugar a duda—.

Después de varios pasillos terminamos frente a una gran puerta que seguramente llevaba a la habotación donde se encuentra el príncipe Raji.

El guardia centró su atención en mí y dijo, —Fue un placer conocerla, espero no sea nuestro último encuentro—.

El chico sonrió amigablemente y fue ahí donde note que era joven, quizá unos dos o tres mayor que yo solamente.

Su mirada fría lo hacía verse más maduro, probablemente lo sabe, y lo hace con esa inteción, nadie se tomaría muy enserio a un guardia de menos de veinte años.

—Espero lo mismo. De igual manera si necesita algo las puertas de mi casa y la farmacia estan abiertas. Sabe donde encontrarme, señor...?—

—Mihaya, mi nombre es Mihaya, y no me diga señor, sólo el nombre está bien—.

—Bueno Mihaya, ha sido un placer—.

El sonrió y mientras abría la gran puerta lo oí decir —Buena suerte—.

Le sonreí como agradecimiento y entré al salón dejándo a Mihaya atrás.

Oí la puerta cerrarse detrás de mí y permanecí en mi lugar, adentro había unos cuantos muebles, un gran ventanal detrás del mismo, un escritorio y una silla en la cual había una persona , que suponía era el príncipe, sosteniendo elegantemente una copa de lo que parecía ser vino tinto mientras disfrutaba de la espectacular vista que brindaba el día.

Después de unos segundos se dignó a hablar, sin darse vuelta;

—Hola señorita Shirayuki, esperaba su visita—.

—Gracias su alteza, es un honor tener una audiencia con usted, pero aún no sé a que se debe esto— hablé sinceramente.

Giro la silla en la que estaba para verme directamente; ya lo había visto antes, sí. ¿Cómo no haberlo hecjo? era el primer príncipe del pueblo donde vivo.

Ropa elegante típica de un príncipe, cabello castaño, un lunar bajo uno de sus peculiares ojos verdes acompañados de anillos dorados, mirada con aires de superioridad y sonrisa egocéntrica. Él siempre había tenido fama de ser un tonto y chiflado príncipe que no le importaba nada más que él mismo.

Esos eran los rumores, yo no sabía los movimientos de la familia real como para faltarle al respeto de esa manera, pero si hasta los reinos vecinos decían eso; algo debía tener de cierto.

—Bien, iré al punto. Pronto cumpliré los diescinueve años y soy el próximo a la corona, necesito a alguien a mi lado para que el consejo me acepte como alguien digno de ser rey—.

—Yo...—dudé—No entiendo que tiene esto que ver conmigo—.

—Shirayuki, Shirayuki, Shirayuki— La forma en que la que lo decía me daba escalofríos.—¿De verdad no lo entiendes? eres la chica más hermosa de éste reino, tu cabello es único, extravagante y digno de admirar—. Esto no me estaba gustando.

—Claro, eres de clase media pero a mi lado eso no importa—. Ya estaba hablado más para el mismo, pero había comprendido el punto.

—Príncipe Raj...—.

—Siéntete especial Shirayuki. Yo, Raji Shenazard te concedo el honor de que me complazcas y sirvas para mí—.

Lo había entendido pero ahora que lo dice en voz alta suena completamente tonto.

—Pero príncipe Raji, ni siquiera me conoce, yo creo que debería penserlo me...—.

—¡No hay nada que pensar!—me interrumpió—.¡Tú eres la indicada!.

Aparte de ser la chica más hermosa del pueblo; te mandé investigar, me dicen que eres muy inteligente y tu cabello te hace completamente digna para mí—.

No, no, no, ésto está mal.

—¡Y por eso quiero que tú, Shirayuki, te conviertas en mi concubina!—.

Y aquí es donde empezamos, ahora me entienden; tonto, no?


	3. Capítulo tres

**_Shirayuki._**

—Su alteza, yo... N-No creo ser la indicada para eso— estaba muy nerviosa y no quería que se ofendiera por mis palabras, tenía que ser muy cuidadosa.

—Yo sólo soy una chica común y corriente sin la más mínima idea de como actuar siendo su esposa, no sería una buena imágen para el primer príncipe estar con una pueblerina—usaba mis mejores argumentos para convencerlo de que era una mala idea, y a juzgar por su expresión dudosa, lo estaba logrando.

—Yo le sugiero que piense bien en su propuesta, porque...—

—¿Crees que no se lo que quiero?— dijo indignado.

—¡No, no ,no! Yo sólo digo que...—

—Lo eh pensado bien y tú serás mi concubina ¿Tienes algún inconveniente con mi decisión?—

No podía negarme al primer príncipe del reino, no sabía que podía hacerme si lo hacía pero, ¿esto haría con mi vida? ¿sólo porque él lo dicta así?

—Sí, eso pensé— sonrió.

—...Sí lo tengo— Parecía sorprendido de mi respuesta y después se mostró molesto; poco me importó.

—¿Segura?— Quería que me acobardara, pero aunque tuviera miedo de las consecuencias no iba a dejar que alguien decidirá algo de tal magnitud por mí.

—Con todo respeto su alteza, pero no seré su concubina. Tengo apenas diescisiete años, no lo conozco y no me casaré sin amor arriesgandome a ser infeliz el resto de mi vida sólo porque usted quiere la corona lo antes posible.

Busque a otra, porque yo, no lo haré.—

Dije de una manera tan firme y fría que me desconocí.

—Como te atreves a hablarme así, a rechazarme de esa manera—dijo molesto.—Te estoy ofrenciendo una vida mágnifica, llena de comodidades y riquezas ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo?—

—Lo siento, pero yo no se lo pedí, esa es mi decisión y espero que la respete.

Si me disculpa, fue un placer hablar con usted —hice una reverencia y salí del lugar.

 ** _Raji._**

Estaba en el balcón de mi habitación, pensando, mientras miraba la luna.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Shirayuki se fué y yo no podía dejar de pensar en nuestro encuentro.

Estaba molesto, sí, pero si antes era una opción como pareja por su raro cabello ahora no quería a nadie más que a ella; Porqué? Simple,

Primero: Nadie me rechaza.

Segundo: Es la chica más hermosa que he visto

Tercero: Aparte de ser sumamente interesante, es valiente, independiente, segura de sus decisiones como de si misma y me gusta.

Lo díficil es que ella me acepte... Bueno, no tanto, digo, aparte de guapo, soy el príncipe de Tanburn, quizá a ella sólo le tomo por sorpresa mi propuesta. ¡Sí! Debe ser eso. ¿Que otra cosa si no?

De inmediato pedí que llamaran al nuevo guardia ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Nisaya? En fin, no importa, se presento minutos depués saludandome de nuevo.

—Buena noche su alteza.— hizo un reverencia.— ¿En que puedo servirle?—.

—Quiero que llames a Shirayuki de nuevo, diga lo que diga la quiero aquí mañana, temprano, de preferencia.—dije con determinación sin despegar mi mirada de la hermosa noche.

—Como usted ordene su alteza—respondió.

—Eso es todo, puedes retirarte.—Poco después de eso se escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

—No te dejaré ir tan fácil Shirayuki, ni lo sueñes.— Esas palabras se quedaron en el aire mientras pensaba en ella.

 ** _Shirayuki._**

Después del raro encuentro con el príncipe regresé a casa ,enojada.

¿Cómo es posible que alguien tenga ese tipo de ideales? Pedirle a alguien que apenas y sabes su nombre que se case contigo por una corona que prácticamente ya es tuya.

Estúpido.

Por mucho respeto que le tenga al rey y a su familia no hay palabras menos ofensivas para describir la situación en la que me quería meter el príncipe Raji, gracias a dios me dejó ir sin darme excusas, supongo que en parte recapacitó pensando en lo que iban a decir de él por casarse con alguien como yo, ¿Pero a quien se le hubiera ocuurido eso siquiera? Otra vez, estúpido.

Traté de dejar de pensar en lo ocurrido, me metí a bañar para después acostarme en mi cama tratando de conciliar el sueño lo cual fue imposible hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

Desperté y aún no amanecía, supongo que dormí máximo unas cuatro horas, pero ya no tenía sueño así que decidí levantarme y seguir con el trabajo que dejé pendiente el día anterior; Me bañé, me cambié y bajé a la farmacia para empezar a hacer las medicinas.

Llevaba poco más de la mitad del trabajo terminado cuando tocaron la puerta, extrañada miré la ventana, quizá me adentré tanto en el trabajo que se me pasó la hora de abrir, pero no, no hacía mucho que había salido el sol, debían ser las siete de la mañana.

—Talvez alguien enfermó a mitad de la noche y no pudieron esperar más— pensé mientras me dirijía a la puerta pero no era nadie que yo esperara ver.

—Bueno día, lamento la hora, pero su presencia es requerida en el castillo, de nuevo.— dijo con un poco de gracia mientras sonría apenado.

Era Mihaya, el guardia del castillo real que me había buscado los días anteriores bajo órdenes del príncipe Raji.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**_Shirayuki._**

Me quedé sin palabras, ¿Para que me querría ver de nuevo?

—¿Y sabe usted la razón señor Mihaya?—

—Por favor señorita, no me diga señor—dijo riendose— Sólo tengo diecinueve.

Prefiero que me tutee.

—Bueno,yo lo haré si tu lo haces, dime solo Shirayuki—dije sonriendo.

-Está bien—sonrió—Respondiendo a su pregunta seño...— lo miré levantando una ceja—Shirayuki— se corrigió y yo sonreí— No se me ha informado el motivo, yo sólo sigo órdenes—

—Aaaaaahhh— exhalé cansada—Entiendo, ¿A que hora me necesita allá?— pregunté.

—De hecho, vengo a llevarte—dijo con gracia—Me mandaron por tí—

—¿Queeeeeé? ¡Aaaah, no puede ser!— exclamé fastidiada.— Pasa porfavor y toma asiento, en un momento estoy listadije haciendome a un lado para que entrara— ¡El príncipe cree que no tengo nada que hacer!— dije ya hablando más para mi misma.

Mihaya

—Permiso— dije entrando al pequeño negocio. Aunque no me escuchó, estaba renegando sola por las decisiones del príncipe.

Miré todo lo que había ahí, al entrar había un gran escritorio, detrás de él una pared con muchos cajones que tenían etiquetas con nombres que suponía, eran de plantas.

A la derecha unos sillones que hacían de sala de espera, tomé asiento como ella me dijo y la miré, estaba arreglandose el cabello frente a un espejo decorativo, después, abrió una puerta que, suponía, daba a su casa y se metió mientras seguía hablando sola, lo cual me causó un poco de gracia, aunque no lo expresé.

Seguí mirando lo demás aunque no había mucho que ver, pues sólo era la farmacia, estiré un pocoel cuello en dirección a donde se había ido Shirayuki y dentro de la casa vi algo que me llamó mucho la atención, se veía muy poco pero era imposible no fijarse en ella, era una alabarda*.

Se veía increíble, las cuchillas estaban hechas de un material brilloso, parecían bañadas en plata, pero era muy poco probable, ya que, de ser así, debía ser realmente valiosa.

Tenía el mango de igual manera que las cuchillas pero tenía un simbolo al final del mismo, estaba lejos, así que no podía apreciarlo bien, me quería acercar pero no quería parecer imprudente.

Decidí no ser maleducado y dejar de mirarla pero era casi inevitable, mucho más para mí, adoraba las armas, y ¿Tener una como esa en casa? Era... Espera,...

Hasta ese momento me di cuenta de algo importante, ¿Porqué Shirayuki tenía algo como eso?

Quizá alguien se la dió—pensé— Pero, ¿Quién? De pronto recordé el simbolo que tenía, quizá, identificandolo comprendía un poco la situación, porque definitivamente no le iba a preguntar a ella, ¿Que pensaría de mi?

Decidí observar más de cerca, me levanté del sillon y me puse delante de la puerta, se veía un poco mejor.

Era un circulo que tenía una silueta, era la cara de un tigre o algo así, en color negro, sentía que lo había visto en otra parte pero no sabía donde, di dos pasos más hacia delante y me di cuenta que no era un tigre, era un león y con su melena formaba una especie de montaña, lo que quedaba del circulo era blanco, simulando el cielo y algunos detalles del animal.

Definitivamente lo había visto antes, estaba a punto de avanzar más para verlo mejor y en eso se escuchan los pasos de Shirayuki, de inmediato me lanzé al sillón en el que antes estaba y me acomode como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Salió ella y mientras cerraba la puerta —Siento la tardanza, ¿Nos vamos?—

Tenía la misma ropa, pero llevaba otros zapatos y se cubrió el cabello con una pequeña capucha que casi siempre trae puesta, supongo que para no llamar mucho la atención.

Asentí y salimos rumbo al castillo, quería recordar donde había visto el bendito símbolo, pero empezamos a conversar y decidí dejar ese asunto un rato.

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos frente a la castillo, pásamos y mientras nos dirigíamos hacía la sala donde estaba el príncipe Raji, noté que ella se veía nerviosa o inquieta de alguna manera así que le dije.

—Disculpa la pregunta Shirayuki, pero, ¿Para qué te llamó el príncipe ayer?—

Se mostró sorprendida pero de inmediato respondió.

—Nada importante, la verdad. Supongo que sabe como es el príncipe, es algo exagerado aveces—

De inmediato se me vinieron recuerdos a la cabeza de varias situaciones extrañas, como cuando culpó a un guardia de haberle hecho un rayón a su preciado violín y lo quería correr.

También la vez en que atrapó un resfriado y ya estaba escribiendo sus últimas palabras.

O la vez que le ganaron en un duelo con espadas en su entrenamiento y quería mandar a sacrificar a su maestro por faltarle el respeto.

¿Cómo? Quien sabe.

—Tienes razón— respondí después de un rato aún recordando muchas más situaciones parecidas y ella se vió conforme con mi respuesta.

Llegamos a la habitación donde estaba el príncipe, es donde se hablan asuntos de la realeza, y siempre que mandan llamar a alguien se habla ahí, ya sea con el príncipe o con el mismo rey, aunque el casi nunca la usa.

Toqué la puerta y un guardia la abrió desde adentro, dejé pasar a Shirayuki primero y después de ella pasé yo, cerraron la puerta tras de mi y hablé.

—Su alteza aquí está Shirayuki— dije haciendo una leve reverencia.

Él estaba sentado en la silla mirando en dirección a nosotros.

—Gracias, puedes volver a tus labores normales— respondió apuntando con la barbilla al guardia que estaba en la puerta.

Caminé hacia él, ya que me tocaba hacer guardia dentro del castillo, exactamente aquí, en esta sala.

Le agradecí con un gesto por cubrirme en este tiempo y el me lo devolvió igual.

Se retiró y yo me posicioné donde él anteriormente estaba.

—Muy bien Shirayuki, supongo que sabes para que te llame, ¿Cierto?— habló el príncipe.

—Si le soy sincera, su alteza, no lo sé.—

respondió Shirayuki, se veía algo cansada hablando con él.

—Yo creo que sí lo sabes, pero bueno, de igual manera te lo explicaré, me inquieté y estaba pensando en lo que dijiste ayer, y eso es raro, casi nunca lo hago— le dijo mirandola.

—¿Casi nunca piensa?— respondió Shirayuki fingiendo impresión, el príncipe abrió los ojos grande, sorprendido y se sonrojó.

[No te rías, se supone que no debes prestar atención a lo que dicen. No te rías, no te rías, no te rías.]

Repetía en mi mente pero no podía contenerme.

Solté una pequeña risita y la intenté despistar con una tos muy falsa, no funcionó.

-¡No! —casi gritó— ¡Me refiero a inquietarme! ¡Quedarme pendiente de algo! No es muy normal en mi— dijo regulando su tono de voz.

—Mhjm—Se aclaró la gargante y siguió- Después de pensarlo un rato decidí darte otra oportunidad.

—¿Otra oportunidad? ¿De qué?— Se veía confundida, yo también lo estaba.

—Sí, bueno, ayer estabas muy impresionada por mi propuesta, tal vez no lo dije de la mejor manera y no pensaste bien las cosas, normalmente no lo hago, pero por tratarse de tí lo haré.— Dijo como si estuviera sacrificandose demasiado, pero yo seguía sin entender.

—Así que Shirayuki, yo te perdono lo que hiciste y dijiste ayer y te concedo el honor de ser mi concubina.—

 _¡¿Qué?!_

*Alabarda: Arma medieval parecida a una lanza, cuya punta está atravesada por una cuchilla, aguda por un lado y con forma de media luna por el otro.


End file.
